hideandgokillfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Music
Dark Music is not a game more than it is an invitation and experience. You do not play, you listen. '' You Will Need *'An instrument (like a Guitar or Flute)' *'A pointy pin or razor blade''' *'A Cup of Salt Water' *'Salt Shaker' *'Pencil (NOT Pen)' *'Paper' *'Somewhere Dark to Hide' *'A Camera (Optional)' *'Music Notes (Optional)' ''How To Play 1) Take the instrument of your choice and place it by the house's front door. Make sure it is not covered in any way, or the ghost will become confused, and angry. 2) Using a pin or blade, draw a bit of blood from the area normally used to play the instrument. (For a guitar, prick your finger, for a flute, slice your lip). Take this blood and wipe it on the area that is used to play the music. On the guitar, you'd wipe the blood on the string, and on the flute, the mouthpiece. 3) Using your '''pencil', write a small letter on a sheet of blank paper. Be sure the message is respectful and kind, or else you are going to anger the spirit. An example is what I have used each time, but you may change it: Spirit, from the world unknown, Play for me please, a song you know. Spirit, I offer you my instruments, to play for me, a song you know. 4) With the note set up, it is time to begin the performance. Leave the note beside your instrument and make sure all lights in the area are turned off. More importantly however, make sure there is no sound. Any type of noise during the performance, even breathing too loudly, will cause the ghost to stop. You do not want your breathing to stop the music, or else the ghost will get extremely '''angry. If this happens, you must immediately end the session in the Forgiving Way. (Explained later.) 5) Begin to walk away and find a place to listen, where you '''cannot see the instrument. As you leave, draw a line of salt that complete blocks you off from the instrument. This is a safeguard that I've found to be very helpful. 6) Sit in the darkness and wait. Unlike most game, this game does not have a specific time, but between the hours of 11PM and 4AM seem to work the best. Be sure to have the cup of salt water in your hands at all times, as you need this to end the performance. There are a few safeguards of protection used in this game. First, and generally what will keep you safe, is your respect to the ghost. Being kind, grateful, and appreciative will keep you free from harm. Remember, this game is not to be taken lightly, despite the point of it not being to strictly invoke or interact with the ghost. If at any point you are rude, you must end the game the Forgiving Way. Secondly is the line of salt. If you go to end the performance and this line is broken, something has angered the spirit, and you must end the game the Forgiving Way IMMEDIATELY. There are also optional things to do with the notes and camera, but I would suggest against this your first time. You can place the paper with musical notes next to your written note, giving the spirit something to play. When you do this, the notes act as part of your written words. You must do with them what you do with the written words while you end the performance. Secondly, something I have never tried, is to record the instrument from far away. I dare not anger the spirit that much. If you attempt this, I wish you luck, as I cannot tell you how to stop what may happen to you. ''Ending The Performance '''T'here are two main ways to end the game. The first way, and the way you want to happen, is the Thankful Way. When you end the game like this, everything has gone properly, and you show your gratitude to the spirit for their performance. The second way, and the way you do not '''want to have to end the game, is the Forgiving Way. This way must be done if you have angered the ghost, or anything of the likes. '''Way 1: Thankful Way If all has gone as it should, and the music stopped peacefully, or you simply want the ghost to stop playing, you can end the performance the Thankful Way. Walk out to the the salt line, and break the line in the middle with both hands. If the salt line was already broken, quickly revert to the Forgiving Way. This breaking of the line shows the ghost great respect when you do it. By now, the music should stop. If it does not, do not panic, but be ready to be disturbed a bit by what you may see once you proceed. 1) Now that the line is broken, walk to the instrument, being careful not to stand between the instrument and door. Be sure to smile while facing the spirit to show you appreciated the performance. 2) Take the piece of paper and fold it nicely three times. Once folded, drop it into the cup of salt water. Set this down where the note was before. 3) Close your eyes and bow to the spirit, chanting the following words three times to show how much you enjoyed the performance: Thank you spirit, you can stop your play, I have enjoyed it, but it is nearly day. 4) Having respected the spirit and warned it of the soon coming sunlight, it will now leave. Most importantly now, make sure you use the same salt water you brought in the cup to wash away the blood on the instrument, or this will invite the spirit back to play night after night. Doing this, and forgetting to show respect, even for a night, has terrible consequences. 5) You are now free to do whatever you please for the rest of the night, but it is recommended you do something quietly and to yourself, or simply go to sleep. Way 2: Forgiving Way T'he forgiving way must be done in the following circumstances: *You hear the music stop suddenly. *You begin to hear sour notes during the performance. *Any other loud noise is heard throughout the house. *You leave to end the game, and find the salt line broken. *You leave to end the game, and find your instrument broken. *While performing the Thankful Way, you spilled some of the salt water. If these events occur, you must follow these steps '''exactly '''to end the game. 1) Quickly run next to the instrument with your cup of salt water. '''DO NOT STAND BETWEEN THE INSTRUMENT AND THE DOOR. '''Splash the cup of salt water between the instrument and the door. This will temporarily disable the spirit. From this point on, you have made the ghost enraged. You have around 15 seconds to finish the Forgiving Way now. 2) Take the note you have made and tear it into 5 pieces, crumpling each piece and throwing it into the salt water, so each piece is wetted. This can be more difficult if you have used the optional music notes as well. 3) Chant for Forgiveness three times by saying the following with your eyes closed, while bowing and facing the spirit. ''Forgive me, spirit, I stopped your play. Forgive me please, I wish to stay. 4) This is the point where 15 seconds cannot have passed. If it has, I'm sorry. If not, take the instrument and begin playing. What you play '''cannot '''be complicated or impressive, as you must show the ghost its performance was excellent. Make continuous noise for 10 more seconds. This will show the spirit it is better than you, and it will leave for now. After the 10 seconds, turn on lights and stay further in silence for an hour. '''DO NOT PLAY MUSIC. '''The ghost will be waiting. The ghost will be listening. 5) After the hour, wash away the blood from the instrument using a '''new '''batch of salt water. This eliminates the chance of the spirit coming back. WARNING *'''Do not, under any circumstance, try to out perform the spirit. *'Do not disrupt the spirit's performance on purpose. '''It will know, and it will not forgive you. *'Do not try to recreate what the ghost was playing.' *'I cannot tell you what will happen to you if you attempt these things. I have never read about what happens after these events, and I'm sure I haven't for very good reasons. This "game" is not about playing with the spirit, it is about appreciating it.''' Category:SCARY GAMES Category:Paranormal Legends Category:Article